Strangers in the Night
by gleefulter
Summary: Tike-fluff-oneshot based on Frank Sinatra's masterpiece Strangers in the Night. AU as they haven't met before. Mike's POV


Strangers in the Night:

**So a Tike-story it is. It's simply a oneshot and fluff based on Frank Sinatra's Strangers in the Night. I do not own the song or the characters of glee. **

**For the bus scene the buses are going on the same road but in different directions, hopefully you understand;)**

**Reviews are appreciated**

My life just sucked. Not only has my girlfriend left me for another girl, but now I even lost my job, as I worked at her dad's restaurant. No other restaurant will take me, because I do not have much experience in the waiter business. I was on my bus back home, when it happened. There she was, sitting in another bus in the other direction on the other side of the road. Her brown hair was covering her typical asian face with brown eyes. I wondered what she might be like. Was she a kind person? Where exactly was she from? Is she from Lima? She had her headphones in her ears and smiled at me through the windows of our busses across the road. I wondered what song she might be listening to. Jazz was always my kind of music and frank Sinatra was like the god of Jazz. So it wasn't very unlikely that "Strangers in the Night" was bursting through my head phones.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
>Wondering in the night<br>What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
>Before the night was through.<em>

The song just perfectly fitted my feelings and thoughts. This coincidence made me giggle and I earned several weird glances from the people on my bus. Somehow the time seemed to stop. We just stared in each others eyes while Frank kept singing.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
>Something in your smile was so exciting,<br>Something in my heart,  
>Told me I must have you.<em>

I must have her! I must love her! I must bring her home and make her meet my parents! I must marry her! What if she is the right one? Oh my god what am I thinking? She's simply a stranger in the night. It's not like I will ever meet her again.

_Strangers in the night  
>Two lonely people we were strangers in the night<br>Up to the moment  
>When we said our first hello.<br>Little bit we know  
>Love was just a glance away,<br>A warm embracing dance away, and  
>Ever since that night we've been together.<br>Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
>It turned out so right,<br>For strangers in the night._

But what if she is not just a stranger? What if she is my soulmate? What if she can easily fill the gap the loss of Brittany ripped in my heart? A warm embracing dance. With her. That's what I need. Only one dance would show me if she is the right one.

But then my bus drove away and I would never have seen her again.

If it would not have been for my mother.

"You need to get a job!", she said a few weeks later.

So i went to a few restaurants asking for a job, begging for a job. It seemed to be Bad-Luck-for-Mike-Chang-Day. If they had a job to offer they wanted a waitress not a waiter and if they wanted a waiter they wanted one with experience. So I decided to go home. But when I saw a poster on the wall of Walmart. A new jazz club was opened in town and they are still looking for staff. That was my last chance.

I went downtown to check this club out. I opened the door and was greeted by an Asian man, who seemed to be really happy to get to know another Asian in Lima. He showed me around the club and we really got along quite well. He told me that I had the job, if I told him my favourite jazz musician and my favourite song. Of course ther was only one option:

"Frank Sinatra's Strangers in the Night"

He giggled.

"What? You don't like Sinatra?"

"Of couse, I do! I love Frank, but for about three weeks my daughter keeps humming and singing to Strangers in the Night, chattering about some guy she saw on a bus."

My jaw dropped. "W..."

I wanted to ask what he was talking about when the door opened an in came her. My angel. My muse. My stranger in the night.

She saw me and gasped." It's you."

"It's me. And you."

"So what are you guys talking about? Have you met? That's my daughter, Tina."

"Dad, it's him."

"It's her.", I stattered.

"Who?"

"Her stranger in the night.", I said and smiled.

She smiled surprised but happily.

"Well, I guess You two need to talk.", he smiled shaking my hand, "See you on Wednesday, Mike."

We stood there smiling and soon we stood there swaying to our song and soon we stood there kissing and wondering what if...?

_Ever since that night we've been together.  
>Lovers at first sight, in love forever.<br>It turned out so right,  
>For strangers in the night.<em>

The end.


End file.
